1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a device for supporting a cloud print service and a method of providing the cloud print service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Types of image forming apparatuses include individual apparatuses such as a printer, a scanner, a copier, and a facsimile and multi-function products (MFPs) in which various functions of different apparatuses are integrated in one apparatus. Recently, image forming apparatuses may be connected to other user devices such as a mobile device and a laptop computer through a network by including a wired communication module such as an Ethernet module or a wireless communication module such as a Wi-Fi module, Wi-Fi Direct module, a near field communication (NFC) module, a Bluetooth module, a Zigbee module, or an infrared data association (IrDA) module. In addition, the image forming apparatuses may access a cloud server by using the modules described above and upload or download a document to or from the cloud server.
In addition, along with the popularization of devices such as a user terminal, methods by which not only a personal computer (PC) but also a mobile device manage and transmit print data are demanded.